Shogo's Story
by LaineyK123
Summary: Shogo Kawada was entered into the BR Program twice. This is the untold story of Kobe Class 3-B and of course, it's winner. Co-written by xxTheAwesome01xx and evanrules8
1. Chapter 1

5

Chapter One

Shogo Kawada (Boy #8) was walking hand in hand with a girl named Keiko Onuki (Girl #13). They had just made up after yet another fight. They argued all the time, you see. Maybe it was because Shogo was a born fighter. No matter how many fights the two of them had, they were still together. Maybe that is because both Shogo and Keiko were survivors.

Or maybe there was another reason. It could have been that they were truly, undeniably in love. No matter what they would go through, no matter what they disagreed upon, they would swallow their pride for just one moment in order to say "I'm sorry" thus keeping their relationship alive. They didn't want to lose each other.

Nakata Muruyama (Boy #16) looked at them with slight disgust. Keiko was amazing, the best girl on the planet. According to Nakata, she deserved better than Shogo. Sure, his dad was a doctor and he would probably also take up that profession making a good amount of money, but he wasn't good enough. He was cold and he showed absolutely no sign of loving her.

Keiko knew, though. She could see in him what no one else did. She could see that he loved her, but would never admit it. A lot of relationships don't work out, maybe he was scared. He loved her though, that is a definite.

Suddenly, a loud and gruff voice shattered the peaceful walk.

"You can't prove it! I didn't do nothin' man!" it said.

It was Kenzo Koizumi (Boy #12). Everyone knew about him. They knew to stay away. The boy had a criminal record which went back to the day he turned nine. It started out as theft. It grew to so much more. Everyone was afraid of him. Still, he wanted to be wanted. Doesn't everybody?

He had just yelled at a policeman. The man had just asked if Kenzo was alright, for he had been walking with a limp. The officer sighed and walked away. Kenzo chuckled. That's when he noticed that people were staring at him. He took a few steps closer to Shogo and Keiko.

He looked her in the eye. He said "What are you looking at bitch?!"

Shogo tensed up. He wanted to kill him. No one, especially a lowlife scum got to talk to his Keiko that way. He was going to say something; he was going to start a fight. Keiko knew that. It was as if she could read his thoughts. She turned away from Kenzo the delinquent and walked away. Shogo followed. Nakata secretly frowned.

The Koizumi boy smiled.

"_Kenzo? Kenzo, what are you doing?! Why are you up so late?" _

"_Shut up, Ginjiro. Go back to bed." _

"_But where are you going?! It's the middle of the night!" The boy whispered. He was afraid, that much was obvious. _

"_I've got somethin' I gotta deal with. I'll be back in a few hours. Go to sleep, if mom finds you up, she'll be pissed." With that, the thirteen year old climbed out the window. _

_He didn't know that his nine year old brother would follow him. He didn't know that there would be a knife involved in the fight. He didn't know that someone innocent would die that night. He didn't know, he just didn't know. There was a lot which he didn't know. Still, after that night, he knew there was no going back. _

As he stood there, he silently asked himself a question. "Was it worth it?" Was it? Drugs. Alcohol. Was it a worthy trade? "No," he told himself "Ginjiro was worth more than that."

At that moment, a girl named Asano Akiyama (Girl #18) ran right by him. She didn't talk to him. She barely talked to anyone. She went quiet a bit before she turned thirteen. That didn't change the fact that everyone could see what she had done to her wrists. They were oblivious to that fact that they all played a part in her depression. She wanted to be dead. She didn't know that in less than a day, she would be granted that wish. She was unaware of the fact that she would be the thirteenth person to die in that year's Program.

None of them knew that they were going to be chosen. They had been assured over and over again by their parents that their class would not be picked. It couldn't be. There would be no way. With this fed to them, they didn't live in complete fear of the BR Act. They knew of it and they knew it could happen to them, but it wouldn't. It would be someone else's class and they would silently whisper "I'm glad it wasn't me, I'm glad it wasn't me," over and over in their teenage minds. Their thoughts would eventually stray from that depressing topic. They would think of dating. They would think of their friends. They would get married and have children, living an extraordinarily ordinary life. Then they would tell their children that they would not be picked. And they wouldn't. It couldn't happen, right? They avoided it and so would their kids. Unfortunately, for that class, none of that would come true. All but one would die.

They thought it was just an ordinary day, just an ordinary class trip.

Shogo and Keiko sat next to one another on the bus, his arm wrapped casually over her. He was tired. A patient had come in at midnight the night before. A ten year old girl had been stabbed during a robbery. Shogo Kawada and his father managed to save her.

Unfortunately for that girl, they had been running low on anesthesia. She had woken up earlier than they had prepared for. She lay awake, obviously in pain. Still, she did not complain. She was a brave child.

Shogo was glad that the child didn't cry. He wasn't good with kids. He knew it, his father knew it, and every parent who came through the door with an injured child knew it or they would find out soon. Actually, he tried to blame the parents. How could they let their child out of their sight? The world out there is terrible and people get hurt. He felt that children should be protected. They shouldn't have to feel pain at such a young age.

That night, he did something out of the ordinary. He handed that little girl something. "For being brave," he said gruffly. In his hand was a lollipop. The girl took it and smiled. Sometimes, helping people felt good.

Who knows? That kid could grow up to be a scientist or a doctor or a lawyer or somebody who does something important. Even if she didn't, every life has value. Of course, the girl would have to live. Good things would come, but bad things could follow. Her class could be chosen for the Program. Shogo never even thought of that. He didn't think he'd be chosen either.

It was like something that happened in a faraway world. It had never affected him personally; therefore his opinion towards it was rather indifferent. After that bus ride, it wouldn't be.

~ . . . . . ~

He thought he had fallen asleep on the bus. In a way, he did. Then he realized he was laying on a floor.

He, as well as the rest of the class, was in a classroom. A chalkboard and a desk were in the front. There were forty-two desks. Everything looked perfectly organized. That was the first clue that something was wrong. A lot of desks at his school were filled with clutter. Most of that clutter was worthless junk.

The next clue was that his each of his classmates had a disoriented look on their face. He hoped that he didn't look that stupid. Some kids were standing already. He stood up. "Keiko?" he called.

He found her, looking almost peaceful, still asleep. She was so pretty. . .

He shook her awake. "Keiko? Are you alright?"

"Shogo? What happened?"

He shrugged and acted as if he didn't have a care in the world. "I don't know."

"No!" a boy screamed. "No, it can't be! This isn't happening!" His name was Junichi Shidoku (Boy #6).

"Look, Shidoku, whatever is happening is fucking happening. Deal with it,"  
Shogo said. Cold cruelty laced his voice. Maybe he was afraid. Maybe he wasn't.

Junichi shook his head back and forth. "No, no. You guys don't understand. You don't know what's happening. You don't get it, you don't get it." He was silent for a minute before adding, "But I do."

"Well?" a girl asked. "What is it?"

"Tell us!"

He laughed. "We're all going to die!" He began to laugh again. He laughed so hard, he cried. He then sat on the floor and hugged his knees to his chest.

"What's wrong with that kid?" someone whispered.

"I'm not stayin' here," Kenzo stated. He walked to one of the windows. It was dark outside. Nothing could be seen. He punched the glass, his hand going right through. Something, no, someone pushed his arm back in.

More laughter interrupted the students. They thought they didn't know who it was. A man walked into the room, accompanied by two soldiers, guards.

"Hey kiddies! How you all doin'?!" he asked optimistically.

No one answered. They were too stunned. They just stared at him.

"Well, then. You guys aint too friendly, huh? Right to business, then." He cleared his throat. "This year, your class has been chosen to participate in the BR Program."

It was a nightmare come to life.

It was a death sentence delivered too bluntly.

It was an awakening.

It was terrible.

Someone screamed.

_AN: The purpose of this story is to tell about Shogo Kawada and his experience in the Program. It's co-written by me and evanrules8. I wrote this chapter and evanrules8 will be writing the next one and so on and so on. Hope you like it! Thanks so much for reading, review?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Junichi Shidoku (Boy #6) was still on the ground. His knees were still hugged against his chest, and he was lightly rocking back and forth. The tears were steadily flowing down his face. They were all doomed! Being a part of the Program meant that they would kill until only one remained. It was the government's sick way to reduce the crime rates of teenagers.

"No, this can't be happening!" Screamed Tomiju Mazawa (Girl #6).

"Well guess what; it is," Said the man in the front of the room, "Well since you guys all know what's going on, I suppose I don't have to explain the rules. I guess I'll tell you a little about the island we're on." The man drew a diagram of the island on the chalkboard. "There island is split up into zones ranging from A1 to J10. Right now, we are located in zone E6. As soon as you all leave, it will become a danger zone. And you all know what happens when you go into a danger zone." The creepy smile on his face grew even wider.

Hitoshi Hayata (Boy #4) closed his eyes and began to think. Being raised in a strict home, his parents had always supported whatever the government did; including the Program. They had always prepared Hitoshi for it (just in case he was chosen). Hitoshi was trying to remember all that his parents had taught him. They told him some good strategies and unique ways to use weapons to his advantage. He knew a list of all the weapons the Program supplies people with, and knew how to use any of them to kill people. This game was his; and he'd barely even have to try.

"I know this is a lot to take in all at once," Said the man, "But I really don't care. We'll be starting soon, regardless of your feelings."

Shogo Kawada (Boy #8) glanced over at Keiko Onuki (Girl #13). Her face was full of panic and fear. She looked like she was about to cry. Shogo couldn't stand seeing her like this. He hated when Keiko got that sad look on her face. The same look she had when the two fought (which was more often than either of them would've liked to). Shogo's mind was already racing. But he had already decided on his course of action. It was against all morals and decency, but at the moment Shogo didn't care. He would kill all of his classmates and then himself, to protect the love of his life; Keiko. If she knew what his plan was, she would never let him go through with it. That's why Shogo had to keep it a secret.

"I guess I'll give you the geography of the island," Said the man, "up in the north, there is an urban area where some of you might want to hide out."

Akie Arakaki's (Girl #2) eyes lit up at the mention of hiding. The small girl knew she was going to die if she wasn't able to hide somewhere. She was the smallest and most petite in the class.

The man continued, "But I would advise against hiding. If too many of you remain motionless in one general area, we're bound to make it a danger zone. Now, in the east there's a beach area. The west is more of a hilly region, while the south is more of the downtown area of the island. So plan your strategies wisely."

Chishin Yoshitomi (Boy #3) quickly glanced back at his friend Daijiro Ryusaki (Boy #10). He was already making plans. He nodded toward the Southern side of the drawing. Daijiro gave him a thumbs up. The two best friends were going to meet in one of the buildings in the south.

Friends all across the room were making plans with each other. Asano Akiyama (Girl #18) was watching all of them, trying to listen in one their conversations. Asano had absolutely no friends in the class. She hated almost all of them. Asano was in a constant state of pain; the abuse she took had affected her for the rest of her life. She had been bullied from a very young age. She had been bullied so much, that she had even contemplated killing herself. Suicide didn't seem to be the answer though. This was the answer. She was going to kill all of the people who had made her life so miserable. And boy would it be fun.

Akoto Nosaka (Girl #5) had seen the signal that Chishin and given to Daijiro. She, against her better judgment, decided that she would head down there as well. Akoto would follow the two friends until they reached a building. She would then hide out with them (without them knowing it). She would make sure they were the final three, and then she would kill them. It was the only plan she could think of. She didn't want to kill, but she wanted to go home. Killing the least amount of people possibly was the best way she could think of to win. Although in a game like this, there really is never a true "winner".

"Enough of the talking," Said the man, "You've had plenty of time. The game will be beginning shortly. The computer will randomly select a student. They will be the first to leave."

All eyes turned to the computer on the front desk. There was a shuffling noise. Names flashed across the monitor. Who would be the lucky first person to leave? It was Keiko Onuki.

All eyes turned to Keiko. She was still in shock, barely able to move. She looked around and got no support from the people around her. She glanced over at Shogo who was watching her intently. He was expecting her to wait for him outside. That's what they had been discussing the whole time.

Keiko walked up to the front of the room and took a pack. "I'd advise that you quickly leave," Said the man in the front. As soon as Keiko left, Shogo's eyes returned to the man in the front. Something seemed familiar about him, but what was it?

Shogo raised his hand. "What is it?" Asked the man.

"What's your name?" Asked Shogo.

The man snickered. "That's none of your business Mr. Kawada."

Shogo sighed. "Alright next will be Boy #14 Shigeru Muso."

Shogo watched as classmate after classmate left. He was watching them all carefully; giving each one an analysis. He was watching their reactions to see how they reacted to the situation. He needed to know who he needed to watch out for. He kept a close eye on Kenzo Koizumi (Boy #12) who had a bad reputation. Kenzo would be one of the last ones to leave the class (Girl #12 Hinako Ariwa and Boy #13 Ryouta Nogi had the pleasure of being the last two) so Shogo knew that he would be out before him. Shogo also kept a close eye on Asano Akiyama. The expression on her face when she left just didn't seem right. She seemed to be almost…happy.

Shogo saw Hakufu Hatakeyama (Girl #7) one of the class sluts, leave. He knew he was next. He wasn't surprised when he heard his name called. He got up and walked to the front of the room, glancing back at his ten classmates that were still left in the room. He thought about waiting outside the school and killing them, but he didn't want to kill more than he had to. Hopefully, most of his classmates would be taken out by other people.

Shogo walked down the hallway and outside. The air felt good on his face. It was good to be outside again. Shogo strode across the ground and into the forest. He expected Keiko to be waiting for him, but she wasn't. The only person waiting for him was Akito Kita (Boy #1) and he was holding a kitchen knife.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Shogo Kawada stood tall, directly across from Akito Kita who held a sharp kitchen knife. Shogo knew that he'd have to fight, but what did he have to fight with? He couldn't dig into his backpack to discover his weapon. It might have been something totally useless anyway. What was he going to do?

"Kawada?" Akito asked. He knew all about Shogo. He knew that Shogo was lucky enough to get one of the prettiest girls in the class, but instead of treating her well he just fought with her. He also knew that there was no way anyone would be able to convince her out of loving him.

Shogo simply nodded. Akito asked him "Are you playing, Kawada?"

Shogo smiled. He lunged towards the boy and pushed him down on to the ground. The knife fell out of his hands. Both boys dashed towards it. They knew that only one of them could grab it. They were completely aware of the fact that only one of them would win.

Shogo pushed Akito out of the way. He grabbed the knife with both hands and spun around. This resulted in the knife being dug deeply into Akito Kita's chest.

"Yes," Shogo said. "I am playing this game."

**41 Students Remaining **

Junichi was running. He didn't know where he was running. He didn't know what he was running to. He had forgotten why he was running, actually. He had forgotten all about his class being chosen for the Program. The only thing he was aware of was his feet hitting the ground.

He thought of his family. He had both his parents still at home, luckily. His mother was emotional but strong. His father was the type of man who refused to ever let that mischievous fire fade out from his eyes. He also had a sister. She had just turned four years old. Junichi loved being a big brother.

He would take her to the park when his parents were busy. She loved doing the monkey bars. It brought a smile to his face whenever he thought of the fact that she could do them so quickly, but he couldn't do more than one.

He looked forward to the time when she would be a rebellious teenager. She was stubborn already, he couldn't wait to see how all that would turn out. He knew that he would be the one she'd confide in, in fact, he already was. There was one thing he didn't look forward to her doing, though. Dating.

She was his sister and as an older brother, it was his job to protect her. If anyone tried to hurt her or use her, he'd have to beat the sense in to them, no matter what it took. Still, he had a long time before he had to worry about that.

At that moment, he wondered if his parents would ever tell her about him in greater detail. "Why am I not going to see her again?" he silently asked himself. "Oh, that's right. The Program." His peace lasted about a minute longer before he snapped to his senses. "Oh, shit! The Program!"

"I'm sorry, Masa. I won't be coming home to you."

He kept running. He didn't stop running. He couldn't stop running, not even when he knew that cliffs were approaching. He could hear the water hitting the rocks below it. Still, he did not stop.

He literally ran off the cliff. He fell for about a second before he realized exactly what he had done.

"I'm sorry," he said weakly. His plummet to the ocean at the bottom would not cease.

**40 Students Remaining **

Akie Arakaki kept laughing to herself. She knew she wasn't going to win, but why not have some fun? When she hid in the bushes, she didn't expect to be given such a show! Shogo Kawada killing Akito Kita?! It was like a real-life movie made just for her!

For as long as she could remember, she had watched the Program on television. She felt pity for those chosen, but it was on television and entertainment was entertainment.

It was a million times better to watch it in real life, Akie knew that. She nearly howled with laughter when she saw Keiko Onuki's face after Shogo had killed someone. They were lovebirds, and Keiko didn't expect Shogo to actually kill. Akie was amused.

Keiko wasn't. She was terrified. She was so scared. Why had their class been chosen? She knew she would never be able to get out with Shogo, escape was impossible. She loved him, she wasn't sure if she could live without him. Then she saw him kill.

They made eye contact. Shogo took a step towards her. He wanted to protect her, but Keiko didn't know that. She did the first thing that popped into her mind. She ran.

It broke her heart to leave him behind like that. Was he even a danger? Would he have killed her? She didn't know. Secretly, she still thought of him. She wished him safety and good luck. She was rather shocked, though. Shogo was the last person she thought would play. She realized that she was wrong.

Shogo took a step to follow her, but a certain someone wouldn't allow that.

Akie took a shot at him. She was so happy that she got a gun and not something useless. She was small, so this was a huge advantage.

Shogo turned towards her, an angry look on his face. Her gun was pointed at him. When he turned all the way around to directly face her, she noticed that he had his own gun aimed at her.

They both knew that only one would make it out. They both knew that only one could win. The only thing left to ask was : which would it be?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Akie Arakaki (Girl #2) stared into the face of Shogo Kawada (Boy #8). Akie realized she may have made a mistake in shooting at Shogo. She'd never be able to redo that though. She didn't realize that Shogo also had a gun. Now, as opposed to being confident, she was filled with fear. She had just seen Shogo kill Akito, so she knew he would have no problem killing her. But she wouldn't die without a fight!

She let out a scream and fired another shot. Shogo jumped out of the way of the bullets, but it still grazed his shoulder. He fired the gun of his own. He let out several shots, all of them hitting their mark. Just like that, Shogo's kill count was two. It was easier than he thought! But he had bigger concerns now. Shogo quickly grabbed Akie's gun from her hand and ran off in search of Keiko Onuki (Girl #13).

**39 Remaining**

Chishin Yoshitomi (Boy #3) was still hiding outside the school, despite the fight that had been going on close by. He had to wait for his friend Daijiro Ryusaki (Boy #10). He had just seen Yuuko Hiraki (Girl #9) leave, so he knew that Daijiro would be next. He checked in his pack to see what his weapon was. He found a pen. "Fuck," He muttered under his breath and stuffed the pen in his pocket. He supposed it might come in handy. Some things were useful in a less obvious kind of way.

When Daijiro exited the school, Chishin called him over. Daijiro quickly ran over to where Chishin was, and the two ran off. They made sure to be as quiet as they could. The two boys reached the downtown area in a decent amount of time. There were a ton of buildings around. The two decided on one that was particularly big (well, only three stories but that was big for the area they were in).

Chishin quickly opened the door and then closed it behind Daijiro. Now that they felt safe in the building, they decided they could talk again. "What weapon did you get?" Asked Chishin.

Daijiro quickly opened his pack and began searching around. "A boomerang," He said sadly, as he pulled the curved piece of wood out of his bag.

"We're fucked," Said Chishin. The two decided to go up to the third floor and hide there. They supposed they would be safe, but if someone did break in, they might be able to attack them if they from higher up. But hopefully it wouldn't be somebody with a gun.

Akoto Nosaka (Girl #5) opened the door when she had heard the footsteps going upstairs. How could those two morons have forgotten to lock the door? She shut it quietly and locked it. She decided to stay on the first floor (she didn't want to risk walking up the stairs and being heard). She prayed that she, Chishin, and Daijiro would be the final three. She wanted to go home! She unzipped her pack and took a sip of water. She was a fairly smart girl; she knew she needed to conserve it. She checked to see what her weapon was. She found that it was a sickle. That wasn't too bad. Not as bad as a joke weapon at least. Some of the weapons on this show were just a complete joke. She didn't feel quite so bad about her chances of survival. She would win this thing the easy way.

Hinako Ariwa (Girl #12) was the last one to leave the school, besides Ryouta Nogi (Boy #13) so she was really scared. She was afraid she would be shot right as she left the school. Fortunately, she wasn't. Hinako quickly ran. She didn't want Ryouta to walk out of the school and kill her because she was dawdling.

Asano Akiyama (Girl #18) had stayed relatively close to the school to possibly kill people. But when she found that her weapon was a jar of sand, she knew she didn't stand much of a chance. But now she heard footsteps. Her prey, whoever it may be, was getting closer. She braced herself. She saw Hinako running through the thicket.

Asano chuckled. It was only Hinako, she was completely harmless. Asano was ready to get her first kill.

Hinako stopped when she heard footsteps behind her. She quickly reached into her pack and pulled out her weapon; a gun. She pointed it toward the direction of the noise, her hands shaking. "Who's there?" She called out. Asano knew she couldn't outright attack Hinako. Not while she had the gun. Asano wanted the gun, no, she needed the gun. Asano decided that she would play nice until Hinako's guard was lowered.

"It's just me," Said Asano as she forced a smile on her face.

"Oh," Said Hinako, obviously released.

"Good, she's not onto me," Thought Asano. "I'm so scared," She said, "My only weapon is this jar of sand. Hinako, I know we don't know each other very well, but, can I stay with you?"

Hinako barely had to think before she responded. "Sure!"

"Oh thank you so much," Said Asano. _"Wow, some people really are naïve. Don't you know, never trust someone you don't know. Not in The Program at least."_

Riko Tsukino (Girl #8) and Tomiju Mazawa (Girl #6) were both walking close together. Riko was in the front, holding her loaded crossbow. Tomiju walked behind her, with her gun at her side. She really didn't want to have to kill anybody.

The two girls were best friends and always had been, even from a very young age. The two had a lot in common. They were both generally nice, they both loved the same TV shows, and they both liked the same guy; Masajun Kaza (Boy #11). Although that last thing had almost torn their friendship apart.

When Riko had found out that Tomiju liked Masajun, she was furious. The two girls bickered and yelled at each other. But finally, Tomiju realized they were both being stupid. They couldn't let their friendship be ruined by one guy. They had agreed that neither of them would pursue him. But Riko didn't care.

She had always resented Tomiju since that day. Riko had always considered herself a girl who preferred relationships over friendship. Riko had always hated Tomiju for liking the same guy as her. Riko would've asked Masajun out had it not been for the agreement they had made. Riko never broke a promise, that was the thing about her. But she did always have a liking for revenge. Revenge in the most extreme forms. A fun way of revenge was murder. Sure it was twisted, but the game itself was pretty twisted. This was a perfect opportunity to get rid of Tomiju. In fact, that's what Riko was supposed to do! It was the name of the game.

She grinned to herself. She just needed to wait for the right moment to strike.


End file.
